


Ask me and I'll try to reach for further sky

by sapphic_loser



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Spirits, kind of major character death????, ocean spirit katara brain rot, yue comes back tho don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_loser/pseuds/sapphic_loser
Summary: “Katara had always had a deep relationship with the ocean. It acted like an extension of herself, a second arm that spanned across the entire world. But, for a longer period of time, she had felt the pull of the moon. The beckoning of Tui herself, whispering to Katara in the dead of night when she was the only one in the village awake.”Or: Ocean spirit Katara/Moon spirit Yue supremacy(title is from for you the moon by the basement)
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ask me and I'll try to reach for further sky

**Author's Note:**

> i did not have a beta for this, so all mistakes are my own. enjoy!!

There is something to be said about the beauty of a full moon over an inky black ocean. The push and pull of the tide, the light that twinkles in the reflection of the water. It’s the amalgamation of Tui and La’s love for each other. Katara knows this, has known this, ever since she first visited the Northern Water Tribe when she was fourteen.   
Katara had always had a deep relationship with the ocean. It acted like an extension of herself, a second arm that spanned across the entire world. But, for a longer period of time, she had felt the pull of the moon. The beckoning of Tui herself, whispering to Katara in the dead of night when she was the only one in the village awake. Come find her.   
She had never understood the stories Gran-Gran and her mother would tell her about love at first sight. That is, until she met Yue. Katara caught a glance of her from the side of Appa, and she couldn’t take her eyes away. Yue was beautiful, and she was the one Katara was searching for.   
When Zhao killed the moon spirit, La had no mercy to give for those who stole his love. Katara destroyed the Fire Nations navy in minutes, but it had been too late. The moon spirit gave Yue life, and she would be the one to give Tui life as well. With a kiss and a promise, I will always be with you, she was gone.   
Even some 90 years later, Katara could still feel the fluttering in her stomach whenever she thought of Yue. She could feel the pull again, come home, it whispered, I’ve been waiting.   
On the night of the full moon, Katara walked to the edge of the city, the city built upon the village she grew up in, to the ocean.   
As Katara entered the water, she could feel herself going back to the girl she once was. Fourteen, in love and scared, ready to destroy all of the Fire Nation if it meant one more second with her Yue.   
There she was, in all of the beauty Katara remembered her with. Princess Yue, sixteen years old but placed with so much responsibility. No longer did she have the necklace that trapped her in a marriage she did not want. Katara couldn’t think of anything, anyone she loved more than Yue.   
Katara runs to her, the ocean speeding her along, and Yue reaches out with open arms. Katara flings herself into them, then gives Yue a tender kiss. They hold each other, their four heads touching, for a short comfortable silence as they grin at one another.   
“I was waiting for this day. I played it out thousands for times in my head, but this is more perfect than I could have imagined.” Yue breaks the silence and caresses Kataras face, still holding her as if when she lets go, Katara won’t still be there.   
“I never stopped thinking about you. Even after all of these years.” Katara confesses, a flush coming to her cheeks.   
Yue kisses Kataras forehead, then steps back and holds out a hand. Katara takes it, no second thoughts or hesitation, just pure adoration in her eyes.   
And they dance, a push and pull, the moon and the ocean. They will never be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i’ve had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and it’s day one of yuetara week so i had to post it! thank you to all of the other amazing creators that got me into this ship in the first place! you guys rule!


End file.
